RWBY meets RoboCop
by Galvatron27
Summary: This one of the first RWBY and RoboCop crossover where RoboCop was transported to the Remnant and mistaken RWBY for breaking the law of having weapons but now they're friends of keeping Remnant safe


Warning I don't know some of the weapon types or names of RWBY so if I got the wrong weapon type or name I do apologize.

This Story takes place in a alternate Remnant where Beacon wasn't destroyed, where RWBY never split apart, where Cinder Fall never lost her voice from Ruby's silver eyes, where Penny was rebuilt after being destroyed.

RoboCop in this story is upgraded to metal stronger than Titanium so to make the story more sense.

Also things my not make sense and little lame in this part because in this as there will be less action and more taking and warning there will be breaking 4th wall in this story, in this chapter there is a lot of talking and little action don't worry there will be more action in chapter 2: RoboCop saves the day.

It all starts in the universe where RoboCop is in Detroit after OCP made particle accelerator which they turns on, after the ceremony of turning it on it explodes which created a mini-Black Hole which start sucking things in and RoboCop knew the only thing that he can save the Earth is throw him self in the back by flying in his Sub-sonic jet pack while with all of his weapon on him. RoboCop successfully destabilized the Black Hole but people though he died saving the world Detroit honored a statue made of cement and always be remembered. How ever RoboCop entered the Remnant when he was in the Black Hole where RoboCop wake up in Emerald Forest.

RoboCop:Where am I this forest doesn't have any records in my data base.

Where 2 Grimm came out of nowwhere and attacked RoboCop by biting him which didn't do a scratch in RoboCop.

RoboCop:Werewolves you are insulting a officer off the law.

Where RoboCop used his jet pack to keep a distance after the Grimm slammed him into a tree which did now harm to RoboCop.

RoboCop:I've tough werewolves were a myth.

RobotCop used his gun (the Cobra Assault Cannon) to destroy the Grimm.

This was a time lapse of six months after the last story (RWBY meets the _Enterprise crew)_

2 minutes earlier

Ruby:Man we have been on crazy adventures lately.

Yang:Yeah We had a BIG problem than we Transformed, and an head to star stars (laugh at her joke

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake:Yang!

There they saw RoboCop falling out of they 1 mile ahead.

Yang:Is that something metal?

Ruby:Yang this isn't the time for puns.

Yang:It wasn't pun.

Weiss:What ever lets get moving to see what it is.

As team RWBY ran to the crash site (which took 2 minutes to get to) RWBY herd a loud explosion (from the Cobra Assault Cannon fired by RoboCop) then saw a big explosion.

RWBY:What was that?

When they got to the crash site they saw 2 corpses of 2 dead Grimm.

Ruby:What is this story about.

Yang:Ruby you broken the 4th wall bad things happen.

Blake:Yang, you realize you also broken it by saying it.

While RWBY is arguing that they broken the 4th wall, RoboCop saw them with his thermal vision sensors behind a tree flying with his jet pack.

As RoboCop was scanning RWBY and finding them his data base he said...

RoboCop:Those teenagers are not in my data base and the one with the bow is a unidentified lifeform and the blond one has a metal arm is painted yellow has a temperature that is warmer than the average human body heat.

Was RoboCop was scanning RWBY where, they drawed out thier weapons.

Ruby said from distance

Ruby:Be alert who or what ever killed those Grimm can do to us.

RoboCop:A scythe, a fencing sword, weird looking katana and those things on blond I can't identify,they are a threat and must be arrested for underage use of weapons and without permits, unguided without a adult though dangerous forest, and for hunting in no hunting season.

RoboCop flies toward RWBY where RWBY saw RoboCop flying toward them there RoboCop flies down to the ground.

Yang:Who are you.

RoboCop:The name is RoboCop

RoboCop:You four are under arrest.

Weiss:For what!?

RoboCop:For carrying weapons under age and with out a permit, for going into a dangerous forest without a adult, for hunting in a no hunting season, you four have to remain silent.

Weiss:You have no weapons on you.

RoboCop take out his gun (the Auto-9).

RoboCop:You four drop your weapons.

Yang:Your gun don't...

RoboCop uses his targeting system which he shots Ruby's weapon off her hands, than Weiss' weapon's off her hands,

Ruby and Weiss:What?

Yang tries shooting RoboCop with her weapon but RoboCop uses his targeting system aim to shot the bullets out of thin air and then shots Yang's weapons out her hands and metal arm then aims at Blake

Yang:I've never someone who shots bullets out of thin air.

RoboCop:Checkmate.

RWBY:That's our line!

Blake tries shooting RoboCop but RoboCop grabbed the bullets out of thin air then RoboCop shot Blake's weapon off her hand.

RoboCop:You're out of weapons.

Yang wispers to Blake, Yang said..

Yang:RoboCop is unaware of our semblance or knows it even exists.

Blake:Good thinking.

Yang:Ruby use your speed.

Ruby:Ok.

Ruby started running to distract RoboCop.

RoboCop:impossible humans can't run that fast.

RoboCop shot Ruby and knocked her out while Weiss picked up her weapon and try to use the dust to freeze RoboCop but...

RoboCop:I don't go down that easy.

He uses his Flame Thrower to counter the ice dust of Weiss' weapon.

Yang:allow me.

Yang uses her semblance and uses RoboCop's strength against him by taking the punches RoboCop and Yang hit RoboCop hard enough send him flying away but RoboCop uses his jet pack and throws a level 10 charge Tactical Ordance at Yang and knock out everyone but RoboCop.

RoboCop puts each member of team RWBY into a prison cell in prison van which he found from rumble but Ren, Nora, Jaune with Penny appeared and walked toward RWBY and RoboCop.

Jaune:Hey Ruby what we... found?

Ren:Ruby what trouble did you and your team got into trouble this time.

Jaune:And what I've never seen a soldier with a jet pack ,and a red eye piece thing on helmet.

RoboCop:Your friends are under arrest for carrying weapons in under age and with out a permit, going alone in a forest without a adult, hunting in no hunting season and for insulting a officer of the law.

RoboCop notice Nora's hammer and he aims at Nora.

RoboCop:You four put down your weapons or I will force to fire you have 1 minute to comply.

Ren:Pit down the weapons, we don't want to get restrained like Team RWBY did.

Jaune and Nora:Fine.

Jaune, Nora, and Ren dropped their weapons in the ground.

RoboCop:I don't see you faces or names in my data base, you four have unidentified eye colors he girl with green eyes she give off no human life signature.

Nora:You got series explaining to do soldier.

RoboCop:I'm not a soldier I'm a human cyborg cop named RoboCop.

Nora:RoboCop?

Jaune:Since when Vale uses soldiers as cops.

RoboCop:So I'm in Asia.

Ren:Asia?

RoboCop:as in one of the 7 call continents of Earth.

Ren:Earth?

Nora:Earth?

Jaune:Earth

Penny:I believe you got it wrong it's, called Remnant?

Jaune:That explains it.

Penny:Explains what?

Nora:RoboCop is from a parallel Remnant called Earth, same humans, have some better technology on somethings like nuclear energy.

RoboCop:You are trying to lie to me I will bring you to the nearest police station where you all get arrested.

Jaune:Wait let us prove your on another universe by showing you stuff on Remnant that doesn't exist yet on Earth.

RoboCop:Prove it no tricks.

Jaune grabs out some ice dust and his scroll.

Jaune:Here's you proof this is called dust not the dust as in the air but a different kind of dust and this is a scroll.

RoboCop scans the dust and scroll that Jaune is holding and can't identify it in his data base.

RoboCop:Why would you call a tablet a scroll when it's not paper.

Jaune:Still don't believe us gathering data from it.

RoboCop move to Jaune where he used his thermalgraph on to scroll to gather data on the Remnant and find who is team RWBY, Ren, Jaune, Nora, and Penny and manage to find all but Penny's records on the scroll.

RobotCop points his middle finger to Jaune.

RoboCop:Name Jaune Arch:Gender male, age 17, have 7 siblings, former school Beacon leader of a team called JNPR.

Jaune:Now you're catching on.

RoboCop then points his finger to Ren.

RoboCop:Name Lie Ren:Gender male, age 17, parents deceased at young age, part of team JNPR.

RobotCop then points his finger to

RoboCop:Name Nora Valkyrie:Gender Female,Age 17, parents deceased, part of team JNPR.

Ren:Now you know who we are.

RoboCop:Pyrrha Nickos also parts of your team JNPR, status deceased: reason killed in battle by Cinder Fall:wanted criminal.

RoboCop:I do apologize I was following program which is Serve the public trust, Protect the innocent and uphold the law.

Jaune:That's ok we accept you apology.

Then the door of the van where RoboCop hold team RWBY prisoner explodes and RWBY comes out.

Yang;*angerly* RoboCop we are going to turn you into trash.

As RWBY was charging to RoboCop, Jaune said.

Jaune:Stop he's on our side now he was confused the you were breaking the law in his world.

RWBY stop charging at RoboCop.

Blake:Don't tell us RoboCop is from Earth.

RoboCop:That's correct.

Yang*angrly at RoboCop* You have no idea of loosing a arm you don't know how it feels.

Ruby:And loosing a friend.

RoboCop:Actually I do know I loosing a arm and a friend.

Everyone but RoboCop:What!

Blake:But your a machine how you know of loosing arm and a friend.

RoboCop:I was a human name Murphy and I shot to death and had my body rebuilt as you see today by OCP.

Weiss:What is OCP?

RoboCop:A police robot company.

RoboCop points his finger at Ruby.

RoboCop:Name Ruby Rose: Gender Female, Age 16 , mother Summer Rose status deceased, father Taiyang Xiao Long alive, leader Team RWBY, Older sister Yang Xiao Long.

Ruby:How do you know my name and everything.

RoboCop:Download data on you so called "Scroll" which in universe is called a tablet.

RoboCop then moves his finger to Weiss.

RoboCop:Weiss Scheme: Gender female, age 17, Part of team RWBY.

RoboCop then points his finger at Blake.

RoboCop:Blake Belladona: Race Faunus, gender female, age 17, parents alive, part of team RWBY.

Penny:RoboCop do you have background data about me?

RoboCop:The file is classified I can't get though the encryption.

RoboCop almost collapses on the ground.

RoboCop:Battery 25% low power.

Ruby:RoboCop how long before power runs out?

RoboCop:5 hours and 59 minutes until power failure.

RobotCop walks to his jet pack and puts it on.

Blake:How's putting on your flight pack helps.

RoboCop:Recharging station built in jet pack.

RoboCop's sensors detects 50 unidentified life forms approaching his location.

RoboCop:50 unidentified life forms are appointing.

Jaune:What does that mean?

Blake:It means Grimm or a army of some group is approaching this location.

Ruby:Come on we got to get outa of here.

RoboCop:Impossible life forms are blocking every means of escape expect in the air but there are too many of you to climb on me.

Yang:How far are they from here.

RoboCop:1/2 mile from this location.

Ruby:Everyone get your weapons we got a big battle ahead.

RoboCop:You are allowed to pick up your weapons now

To be continued...

Will our heros survive who or whatever heading toward them.

How will the people of the Remnant react to RoboCop when he goes to a populated area.

Find out next in part 2:RoboCop saves the day.


End file.
